User talk:Useful Dave
Heya, I'm Useful Dave, just signed upto the Wiki. (Although I've been using Wikipedia and Halopedia for awhile.) Heya Noob DA here from FLCE =]. Seeing how you were Rawr Rawr Delta Team Curt 00:28, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Battle of Bastgone RP 150mm Infantry Mortar Thanks for the link. I knew that the Covenant had large scale mortars but not infantry portable ones. Your feedback is valid and I thank you once again. 18:32, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Crimson Blue [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Where did the Falcon and Grizzly images come from? I would really like to know. I looked on Halowars.com and they weren't there, and I have limited but haven't found em. All your boats belong to me! XD Hi there. I was wondering if I could use a couple of your boats in my 'game', Battlestations: Halo. I don't know which ones I would use, but any premission to use any would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for your time. Cheers! SPARTAN-H093 Nooo! dude, She was only in it for like a day in total time. She had it for around five days but she preferred not to wear it while off duty. She had also only done two missions before the undercover one, so she looked not that different. Plus her mother is of Brazilian descent. I'll put that in.-- Civility Warning This is a civility warning. I insist that you cool down how you deal with people pointing out obvious plagiarism; you must realize that what you're doing is merely prolonging the arguing and further causing it to deteriorate into flame. Now, I'll admit that at times members of the wikia can overdo their comments, but two wrongs never, ever make a right. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:51, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I Have Reasons For You Commander Tony blatantly vandalized my Halo Ideas Wiki, and I banned him for it. He was just trying to be a jerk, since we had a brief feud a little while ago. So I banned him. Ajax has always hated me, and obviously didn't read ANYTHING about the Wiki, since he brought Halo Fanon problems into talk pages. And I had to assume that eventually he would have also vandalized my Wiki. So, I banned him as well. And Spartan 118 simply said that my entire Wiki was trash, so I banned him for a day to give him a chance. I don't do things without reason, regardless of what you or anyone else thinks. And again; THE ENTIRE POINT OF THE WIKI IS FOR PEOPLE WITH IDEAS TO WRITE THEM DOWN WITHOUT PEOPLE CONSTANTLY HARASSING THEM. Thus, it is a starting point for eventually placing a well-developed, scientific article on Halo Fanon. Halo Ideas Wiki can also be just for fun, for cool ideas about the Halo universe without having to explain every detail of how it functions. --Sierra 003 16:48, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Fells Point History I was thinking, and I've taken it upon myself to write up a history of the first major regional war of Fells Point; effectively, an FP WWII. Way I thought it out, you'd have invaded me, there'd be an outcry, and events would lead up to a huge war against you and a few other countries. First though, I need permission :D.